


Turn Away

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Moral Ambiguity, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy stops Dick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts).



Roy locked his hand around Dick's upper arm as Slade moved intent and quick into the building. "No, 'mano. Let him go," Roy said even as he shied away from the fire licking out of the windows.

"Cheshire…"

"I know. He knows. You don't need to see." Roy's skin was tear-smeared through the growing ash. "Turn around and go. Just… leave this with him."

Dick hesitated… but what had happened had been enough to turn Roy away from the mother of his child. Dick really didn't want to know if Slade had to finish her off… so he turned away.


End file.
